1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method and a mixture for treating and preventing the inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) by applying a predetermined therapeutically effective amount of a mixture of hyaluronic acid to individuals. The mixture comprises at least two different average molecular weight hyaluronic acids with different rheology to gain a hyaluronic acid with the proper adhesion property, functions of tissue scaffold and insulation and treatment time, in order to treat and to prevent IBD (inflammatory bowel disease) includes ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease or wound healing in stomach and intestine, thus to achieve the prompt treatment and to prolong the effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Hyaluronic acid also known as hyaluronan, hyaluronate and sodium hyaluronate, and generally referred to as HA, which is a natural glycosaminoglycan including the alternative N-acetyl-D-glucosamine and D-glucuronic acid moiety.
The macromolecule of hyaluronic acid in sodium salt form generally is the known composition existing for over fifty years. Referring to Meyer and et al (J. Biol. Chem. 107,629 (1934)), the hyaluronic acid intrinsically contains the high-viscosity glycosamine alternative with β 1-3 glycuronic acid and β 1-4 glycosamine, and the Mw of the high-viscosity glycosamine is between 50,000 Dalton (Da) and few million Dalton.
We can find the hyaluronic acid in the soft connective tissue in the body of mammals, and the skin, the vitreous humor of the eye, the synovial fluid, the umbilical cord and cartilage tissue contains higher volume of the hyaluronic acid.
The hyaluronic acid is the fluid with the elasticity, filling between the cells and the collagenous fibers and covering onto some epidermal tissues, majorly for the protection and the lubricant to cells for providing a platform for transporting the regulatory T cell to stabilize and to protect collagen network from the mechanical damage. The hyaluronic acid can be the lubricant in the tendon and the tendon sheath and on the surface of the synovial membrane due to the lubricant feature and the high shock absorber, and it is helpful for the tissue rheological mechanics, motion and the cell proliferation (referring to Delpech, B., Girard, N., Bertrand, P., Courel, M.-N., Chauzy, C., Delpech, A., 1997. Hyaluronan: fundamental principles and applications in cancer. J. Intern. Med. 242, 41-48, Rooney, P., Kumar, S., Ponting, J., Wang, M., 1995. The role of hyaluronan in tumour neovascularization. Int. J. Cancer 60, 632-36, Entwistle J, Hall C L, Turley EA Receptors: regulators of signaling to the cytoskeleton. J Cell Biochem 1996; 61: 569-77), and participating the receptor interaction on the surface of some cells; especially the major receptor of CD44. The regulatory effect of CD44 is widely accepted as a mark of the activated lymphocyte (referring to Teder P, Vandivier R W, Jiang D, Liang J, Crohn L, Pure E, Henson P M, Noble P W. Resolution of lung inflammation by CD44. Science 2002; 296: 155-158, Sheehan K M, DeLott L B, Day S M, DeHeer D H, Hyalgan has a dose-dependent differential effect on macrophage proliferation and cell death. J Orthop Res 2003; 21: 744-51).
The hyaluronic acid has the ability of creating and filling due to the organization and modification of the extracellular matrix, and is widely applied in filling the soft tissue for restraining the skin aging caused by age and light, as well as to adjust the obstacle of lipid metabolism on face, to prevent the increasing of secondary scar or scar formation on the skin.
Furthermore, the hyaluronic acid can be applied as the adjuvant agent for the eye operation or to reduce the pain while moving the knee and joint of the osteoarthritis patients.
Recently, the hyaluronic acid is applied in clinical treatment in the sodium salt form majorly in eye, skin, surgeon, artery treatment and in cosmetic fields. The hyaluronic acid with alkali metal ion, alkaline earth metal ion (for example the magnesium ion), aluminum ion, ammonium ion, and salt form of the replacement of the ammonium ion can be the carrier for assisting drug absorption (referring to Belgium Patent 904,547). The silver salt is used as the mycocide and the gold salt is used for treating the rheumatoid arthritis among the heavy metal salt of the hyaluronic acid (referring to WO 87/05517 of World Intellectual Property Organization).
The effect of treating the hipsore and the decubitus by the composition (complex) of the hyaluronic acid and the metal ion in the fourth group of periodic table, for example the zinc hyaluronate and the cobalt salt have been proven in the Hungary Patent 203,372 to the world.
Bioniche, the Canadian company, disclosed a method and related structure for using the hyaluronic acid with an effective concentration to treat cystitis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,986, wherein the Mw of the hyaluronic acid is more than 200,000 Da.
There is only the hyaluronic acid with the certain Mw been applied in the embodiment thereof, for example, to use the hyaluronic acid with the 650 kDa or 1,900 kDa Mw to treat the cystitis; however, the single molecular weight of the hyaluronic acid can not be used for both prompt treatment and sustained effect.
The US patent application 2005/0080037 (A1) belonging to Robert Peter Petrella, a Canadian, disclosed the use of hyaluronic acid for treating acute and over sprain and the reaction thereof, wherein the Mw of the hyaluronic acid is only between 90 thousand Da to 120 Da, and a single molecular weight of the hyaluronic acid cannot perform both prompt healing and prolonged action.
Seikagaku Kogyo, a Japanese company, has filed a U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,910 on Apr. 4, 2008 entitled “Use of Agent for treating inflammatory bowel disease” to disclose that the hyaluronic acid and hyaluronate with Mw between 600 kDa and 1,200 kDa can be applied to treat IBD. However, the degradation is too fast to retain the treating effect after injecting into the patient, therefore, it's very inconvenient for patients clinically.